The invention relates to a receiving arrangement for a steering column of a motor vehicle of the type facilitating adjustment of the position of the steering column position.
In German Patent (DE-PS) No. 33 00 268, a receiving arrangement for a steering column is described, where the steering column can be adjusted along rack and pinion arrangements on both sides of the column in two directions that extend perpendicularly to one another. In addition, the pinions are also toothed at their end face so that, by means of a form-fitting engagement with the opposite pinion, in the case of the locking of the steering column by means of a clamping device, a sufficient resistance exists against a further sliding. In a very costly way, these load transmission pinions must therefore be developed with circumferential and end toothing. Since a tilting of the sliding arrangement cannot be accepted, the racks, pinions and guide means, in the case of this type of construction, are in each case required on both sides making the receiving arrangement much more costly.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to dispose a steering column in a simply constructed receiving arrangement so that it can be adjusted with respect to height and inclination and can be securely locked in its adjusted position.
This objective is achieved according to preferred embodiments by providing receiving plates fixed to the vehicle at opposite sides of the steering column and locking plates with oblong holes for permitting movement of a steering column bearing shaft, the receiving and locking plates having respective interengageable toothed sections for locking the same together in adjusted positions. The receiving plates include central openings to facilitate the desired adjusting movement of the steering column bearing shaft.
The guide surfaces and locking means at the receiving and locking plates, opposite the guide through the direction-indicating oblong hole, ensure a clear adjusting movement and a stable holding of the steering column in the clamped position.